


Insatiate #10

by voleuse



Category: Veronica Mars - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-28
Updated: 2006-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Whatever happens, this is.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiate #10

**Author's Note:**

> Early S2, no spoilers. Title and summary adapted from Adrienne Rich's _The Floating Poem, Unnumbered_.

Duncan's hand is warm, and she likes the way his thumb rubs over the curve of her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs, and he's already falling asleep. "I wanted you to--"

"Don't worry about it," she interrupts, pulling his hand to her mouth, kissing his palm. "It's okay."

"Sorry," he mumbles again, and his breathing slows, evens out.

Veronica sighs, squirms a little away. Her skin's still humming, throbbing for completion. Counterpoint is Kendall, her hands slamming into the headboard, two rooms away.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._ And every seventh iteration, Kendall utters a little wail. It's familiar.

Veronica counts the beats, three dozen, then four. She closes her eyes, and slips a hand between her legs.

She sets her time to theirs, and tries not to feel guilty until afterwards.


End file.
